planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ellie
|First = Dawn of the Planet of the Apes |Last = Dawn of the Planet of the Apes }} 'Ellie '''is an upcoming character in ''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. She will be the leading human female character replacing Caroline Aranha. She is the second wife of Malcolm and the step-mother of Alexander. She is a member of a struggling group of human survivors who meets Caesar and his colony under difficult circumstances. She is the human counterpart for Caesar's wife, Cornelia. History Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Ellie was once a nurse who studied the Simian Flu. At some point, she met and married Malcolm becoming the step-mother of his young son, Alexander which whom she appears friendly. Upon meeting the apes, she becomes friendly with Caesar and his family and shares a moment with his infant son while Caesar nervously watches on. Ellie understands Caesar better then most of the humans do as she has studied the virus that was wiping out humanity. She stands up for what she believes in. One such example would be when Carver, a member of the group led by Malcolm agrees with Dreyfus that the apes are a menace, she argues that they must remember that man (Will Rodman) was at fault for the virus outbreak and that the apes merely gained the upper hand because it made them intelligent. More to come… Personality Ellie is a strong and compassionate woman who isn't afraid to tell people what she thinks. She is kind and gentle and acts as a second mother to her teenage stepson, Alexander as well as Caesar's youngest son. She understands the pressures of Caesar's leadership and issues that he continously faces. As a wife, she loves Malcolm dearly and sees what he goes through on a daily basis on having to raise Alexander alone for so long. More to come… Relationships Malcolm Malcolm is Ellie's husband. At time point in the past, Ellie meets Malcolm who has recently lost his first wife. They become romantically involved before marrying. They love each other and seem to have a loving bond. More to come… Alexander Alexander is Ellie's step-son. Despite their current circumstances, Ellie acts as a mother figure to Alexander but knows not to cross the line knowing that she can never replace his late mother. She is friendly with him and he appears to be friendly towards her. When Caesar and Cornelia's youngest son wanders over to them, Alexander shares a smile with Ellie and bonds with her as they play with the baby. More to come… Caesar Caesar is Ellie's ape friend. When the humans require help, Ellie, her husband Malcolm, her step-son Alexander and their men run into Caesar in the forest. When Caesar discovers that his wife is dying, Caesar reluctantly allows Ellie to tend to Cornelia who recovers from her sickness. Over time, the two bond over their families and Caesar allows her to interact with his youngest son. They will share emotional moments. More to come… Cornelia Cornelia is Ellie's ape counterpart. When Caesar reveals to Malcolm that his wife, Cornelia is dying, Malcolm suggests to Caesar that Ellie can help her as she was once a nurse. Caesar, having great compassion towards the humans, allow Ellie to enter his family home to treat Cornelia who later recovers from her sickness. It is currently unknown if Cornelia and Ellie have any direct interaction. More to come… River River is the ape counterpart of Ellie's teenage step-son, Alexander. More to come… Caesar's Infant Son Caesar's Infant son is Ellie's ape friend. Ellie will have some interaction with Caesar's youngest son. There will be a scene where Ellie and Malcolm are talking to Caesar and Cornelia and the baby jumps out of Cornelia's arms and climbs all over Ellie making her laugh. More to Come... Carver Ellie's relationship with Carver is difficult as he wants to kill the apes while Ellie wants to protect them. She argues with him, saying that the Simian Flu was created by man, and that the apes were the lucky ones to be able to get some use out of it, while the humans were made to suffer when infected by it. More to Come... Dreyfus Dreyfus is Ellie's boss. It is currently unknown as to what kind of relationship Ellie has with Dreyfus but it is obvious they have very different views on their current circumstances. While Ellie understands where the apes are coming from, she also fights to keep the peace between Malcolm and Dreyfus. More to Come... Notes * Will be Cornelia's human counterpart. * It is possible that Ellie and Malcolm first interact with Caesar in the forest. Trivia * In a couple of entertainment articles it has been said that Keri Russell, Jason Clarke and Kodi Smit-McPhee will play the human family in the film. *Keri mentioned at Comic Con, that her character will have some medical background. This could be a nod to Caesar's surrogate mother Caroline who was a vet. She also mentioned that her character was somewhat of a war journalist who was trying to hold on to her remaining loved ones. *It could be possible that Keri's character will have to hug an ape character as she mentioned that she had to hug somebody and then do the scene again without the person. It could have been a joke on her part. *Keri mentioned that she had some intense scenes with Andy Serkis prompting interaction between her character and Caesar. Nick Thurston said on Facebook that Keri's character would have scenes with River prompting possible interaction between the two. *In a recent Empire Magazine interview, Keri Russell's character's name has been revealed: Ellie. *A couple entertainment sites said that Ellie was Malcolm's wife. To be confirmed *Ellie seems to be sympathetic towards the apes, defending them in the footage seen at CinemaCon in which she is seen arguing with Carver. *Keri has said that in the group of humans that Malcolm leads, Ellie is the only female in the group. *Keri has said that in her opinion, the best scene for her was the scene where Ellie plays with Caesar and Cornelia's infant son. She went on to say, that she was really disappointed that when they were filming, there was no baby ape, not even a prototype to act with. She was then told to imagine that she was holding one while director Matt Reeves had to tell her how to interact with nothing. *In the Dawn prequel novel, Firestorm, there is a mention of a character named 'Ellie Song' who is a girl that Dreyfus' eldest son Edward likes but this Ellie and the Ellie seen in Dawn are not likely to be the same character as Dawn's Ellie would have been in her mid-late 20's during the events of the book even though she doesn't appear. Image Gallery 1396985361001-02-DF-D05-00942crp.jpg|Ellie with her step-son and Malcolm. Ellie Ape.jpg|Ellie. Movies-dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-jason-clarke.jpg|Ellie, Malcolm and another human in the Ape Colony. Infant, Ellie, and Alexander.png|Ellie, Alexander and their little chimp friend. Ellie watches as Malcolm calls for Caesar.jpg|Ellie watches the trees as Malcolm calls for Caesar image_236311_2.jpg|Ellie runs through the burning village. Meet Ellie.jpg Ellie comforts Malcolm.jpg|Ellie comforts her husband. Oh my god - Ellie.jpg|"Oh my god!" - Ellie Ellie and Malcolm watch Alexander and Maurice.jpg|Ellie and Malcolm watch proudly as Alexander reads with Maurice. Caesar's youngest son investigates Ellie.jpg|Ellie giggles as Caesar's young son investigates her closely. It's what we saw - Ellie on seeing ape families.jpg|"It's what we saw." Ellie tells Dreyfus about the families. Infant, Ellie, and Alexander 2.png|Ellie handles Caesar's young son. Ellie and strength.jpg|Meet Ellie, a compassionate source of strength. Oh my god - Ellie.jpg|"Oh my God!" - Ellie Ellie argues with Carver.jpg|Arguing with Carver Ellie runs towards the Dam.jpg|Ellie runs towards the Dam. Ellie and Malcolm in bed awake.jpg|Ellie in bed with Malcolm. Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Survivors of the Simian Flu Category:Malcolm's Family Category:Human Colony Category:Malcolm's Group Category:Human-Ape War Category:Comic Characters Category:Characters